


Dance With Me

by FluftSketchUwU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali POV, Akali made an accident, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Irelia POV, Late Night Conversations, Mentions Karma, POV First Person, Sightseeing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: Irelia and Akali met accidentally while traversing a mountain, leading them to witness how their feelings surface upon from their heart.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Trying POV to tell a story! Hope you enjoy! >\\\\\>

_Irelia POV—_

Dusk approaches way earlier than I thought, and I didn't mattered the time where was I while I'm practicing my dances. I haven't danced for a week because of the war, and partially this day is totally free for anything. The war ended with blood spilling my hands, forcing those bastards surrender and leave Ionia. But that's not the end of it, Ionia has changed, lands are contesting for leadership, and the worse comes that Ionians would definitely point their blades to their own people.  
Even I, myself, falls into a threat. With my influence as a war leader, I've been pursued by many organizations and orders. And maybe, my power, my magic to control blades within my grasp is leading me into danger.  
I should head back, or maybe, stay on this mountain for a night. I'm wandering throughout Ionia now, without anything with me but myself, my blades.  
So now I grabbed my things, before I build up the camp, I must settle the fire first. After few minutes, I finally built my tent. I bought this on a travelling salesman yesterday with a fair price because of my 'reputation'. Damn, I thought he was about to sell that simple tent for a hundred of gold, but he sold it a half just for me. And it's pretty well shaped too.  
I looked above to see the stars scattering across the dark skies, adding up with the flickering fireflies that surrounds the mountain. I couldn't believe that Ionia has life within its roots, even the war broke in and destroyed anything. Such moment made me feel comfortable. In fact, I want to swim myself in a nice spring if there's any. Well, out of my luck, I have found something behind the trees right just beside my tent. Gushing waters can be heard, and what do we have here..? A steam? Wait.. This is a hot spring! Never knew this mountain is connected with an inactive volcano. I scuttle towards the springs, it is steaming, a right temperature too. Hm.. well I guess I better step right into it and get relax for awhile.  
I undressed myself while I'm glancing around if there's anyone around here.. Who knows? I might be a great subject to voyeurism if that's the case.. Oh well. I hurriedly take off my clothes, armor is disregarded in this one, because I already rid of it.. In some way. So, I dipped my foot on the shallow waters. Warmth immediately surged upon me as I finally dipped myself in. I could stay for a moment and wash myself before calling the night.  
An idea runs through me while I'm sitting at the side of a rock, my body feels numb as I danced earlier, a sign that my skill is getting rusty from the fighting. Hm.. maybe.. A dance might help while my body is dipped in these waters. With just a swing of my arm, my blades immediately swayed. I closed my eyes and started dancing at the middle of the spring, with my mind starting to clear from my involuntary meditation, the blades flowed like a curtain of my regalia. It made me remind good old days with my O-ma.  
And so, I dance.. Under the moonlight. With waters creating drops of art from the swings of my blades..

* * *

 

_Akali POV—_

  
Great.. I can't find a spot for a tent, everything is dense, uncomfortable, too humid.. Ugh. How come I stumbled a pathetic problem right now? I've been wandering Ionia for answers for freedom, and the answer that I've been looking for had been settled. The war ended, and threats still linger around. It's not safe in Ionia, plus, Kinkou is silent up until now. Oh yes, since the war is over, I've been receiving some information about a ninja who happens to be a part of the Kinkou, a rogue one who took out lives without any particular orders from the said organization.. That would be me, I guess. And I can't believe Kinkou wants me to return. Hell. And they would expect me to return after what they have done. I probably should forget about that and focus what's now, because I'm stuck at locations for my tent..  
I stumbled across an area where fireflies wander. Interesting, perhaps the spirits are guiding me. I shuffled my mask, fixing it a little bit before I proceed. My kunai is prepared for any disturbances that I might find ahead. Who knows? Maybe a mercenary staying there? Or some Noxians who are left behind..? Better find out.  
My feet run in silent, with my body leaning for more mobility in running; a typical thing for ninjas to do is to run swiftly and in silent. Soon, I've seen a lit up campfire. I knew it, _someone_ is settling here. I better make a surprise..  
I proceeded on the area with caution. A distraction will help for me to take down who is living on that tent. My next step is to throw a rock at the side, let's see if the person will come out..  
Wait..  
Hmm.. that's odd, no one's coming out. That's the time I finally put up the decision to face the tent. Swiftly, I open the tent. I've seen nothing but a sleeping mat and a lamp. No one's around..  
Okay..? What's going on here? Someone pitched a tent but no one's around?  
* _ **Splash***_  
I heard splashing, there's a water source here? That's nice. I could get a nice bath if it's true. Slowly, I follow the noise, the splashing still continues. This is not nature's noise, in fact, this splashing is literally done by a living. Perhaps the person who pitched a tent is there..  
I am crouching now, silently.. I pull my kama, ready for a strike. As I reached the area, that water source is a hot _spring_. Bingo.. THIS is what I want to dip myself into. This hot waters will surely be good at my legs.  
Heck, I found a problem.. There is a person at the middle. Around that person is something illusionary. Blades, following that person's swings and movements like a curtain. It flows like a wind blows in circles. That person is _familiar_ , because of the blades. And that made me realize I made a mistake..  
* ** _Snap*_**  
I look down and I got careless (thank you, blades.) I found a twig. It snapped into half by my foot.  
"Who's there?"  
The person turns around with the blades pointing directly at me. I hurriedly take my smoke bomb for an escape, yet..  
I've seen _her_. That woman. That woman who has blades. I can't believe that person is her of all places. Our eyes met once again, her blue eyes never fails mine to have direct contact as how it glows like a sapphire. Her face still looks the same, that same face I used to find stubborn and pretty in such way. Of course, everything around her is dripping with water. Her physique, too, is soaking.  
And then..with the staring contest..  
She screams.  
The woman crouched down on the waters, with hostility as the blades went towards me. She's mistaking me as an assailant.  
The blades are impaling the trees, I dodged them all, but it keeps on targeting me. "Woah! Wait!" I would definitely stop this nonsense instead of blocking it with my weapons and I know it's useless.  
"Wait. Huh?" The woman finally spoke. "You!" Now she recognizes me. I knew it.  
"Yeah. You, and stop these blades!" I called, and the blades finally rest as it went straight to the woman. She covered herself while she crouched the waters.  
"Of all places.." She grimaced, I've seen a form of her look that her face is getting red. "Why are YOU standing there for?"  
"I heard splashing, and that's how it happened." I replied. Ugh, those blades almost had me. And great, she's accusing me now.  
"That's how it happened? Eventually, you are viewing me like it's nothing?" She presses further. That hit me, causing my face to heat up.  
"It's an accident, ok? So shut up and.. forget it." I averted myself to prevent my eyes to catch her naked form on the waters. I know she's beautiful, but.. yeah, even her body tells a different story. I should be careful next time.  
She walks directly at me with a slight discomfort. As she surfaces herself from the waters, my eyes catch the sight again. "Look. You have a.. towel or something? It's not my fault if you find yourself being viewed at."  
"I don't have. I just have to wash my current clothes and change a new one back at the tent." She replied, she doesn't even bother being naked.  
"So that tent is yours. Hm. Okay then." I nodded from the information.  
"What brings you here, Akali?" She asks me after she sighs, picking her clothes.  
"Nothing in particular, really." I answered. "I'm literally thinking of residing somewhere else instead of going back at the order. So, here I am, wandering for awhile. I have seen some cases of violence at the North, some Noxian leftovers."  
Her mind caught the attention of the information I've given. "I see. Kinkou wants you back. Huh."  
"Yeah. I don't have plans to go back, living there again. I may take a visit, but living there again.. Nah." I crossed my arms around just the level of my chest, explaining my motives to her. She's something I used to share info alot, and finding her way trustworthy than the rest. Because she's just like me.  
"We can talk about this back at my tent. Maybe I should prepare something for your visit." She said with a smile. Now she's walking towards the tent, naked. I can see her smooth back covered with her long black hair, the tips of her hair almost cover her wide hips and—  
"If you're going to STARE, I advise you not." I heard her voice seep out with rage. Her blades reacted again, pointing towards me.  
"Ok. Ok.. geez. I stop. It's not my fault anyway, cuz you didn't bring anything to cover you." God.. I never felt the heat radiating my face at that one. I instantly avoid her soaked body out of my sight. "You know what? Here.." Oh yeah, good thing I have a spare one at my pack attached on my waist, it's not just a large scroll for something magical, it's a bag. It's fitting my things fully without spilling anything out. Neat, right?  
So, I lend her my towel. Of course, I'm NOT going to stare at her. She sighs. "Why didn't you tell me about this in the first place!?"  
"Because your blades will kill me, that's why! Geez. Shut up already." Great, now she's angry.  
"Gods, Akali." Sighing, she grabbed my towel, wrapping herself around it. "Thanks.." She muttered, shoving herself through me. I only mumbled a yes on that.  
Soon, she's leading the way back to the tent. The campfire radiates even up by meters. Well, such warmth want me to stay for a moment there.  
Didn't know that she prepared a water for tea or anything, because she presented me a cup of.. wait.. hot chocolate?  
"What's the matter?" She asks me, seeing her head tilt for a moment as a sign of wonder kinda looked adorable on her.  
"Didn't know you liked sweet things.." I smiled, well, I still have my mask on. Plus, the drink is obnoxiously hot. I can't drink a liquid that'll burn my tongue out of the sudden.  
"Hm.. Just for this night. I bought a powder mix on a salesman. Seems he even told me it is made of Demacian cocoa." She replied with a smile. Now completely dressed, she's standing at the tent as if she's up to something.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Ah, the night is beautiful, the fireflies can be a sign. So, I'm going to step out for a walk." She said. I felt left behind in that case, and I kinda.. would like to know more about her. Or maybe gather info from her.  
"Can I come?"  
"Sure. But your drink.."  
"Ah, it's still hot so.. I may leave it to cool for a while." I placed the mug just about the side of the tent. Pulling out a cloth from my bag is something I must get used of, because my things are about to spill at any rate of force that I'm applying. I used the cloth to cover my drink. A little trick is added before I leave is to stick a talisman on the tent, and the mug.  
...  
"What's that?" She asks me as soon I reached her.  
"A talisman." My hand has a paper that has written symbols. "I made sure no one's going to ransack my drink, and the tent. If anything happens, this talisman will burn itself."  
"That's fascinating. Ninjas know things like this too?"  
"Yes. It's a part of us." I explained it to her with full interest. Seems that she's eager to open up conversations now.  
We walk just few meters away at the tent, the path is getting steeper a little bit. Fireflies keep on buzzing around the area that distracts me a little. She found a grassy patch that views a nice scenery. It's like a plateau, and I'm loving the view up here.  
"That's the Placidium." She gazed at the city below, the light of the houses are like the way those fireflies emit.  
"Uhuh." I nodded. Ok. It's getting awkward, I really don't know what to say about this. Maybe, something might open up.. "Irelia." I called her. That made me laugh a little.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It feels old to call your name." I said it way too honest.  
"Oh yes. Which is the same as I call yours." Irelia giggled for a moment. I never had seen this side of her.  
"You know.. I've been thinking why you decided to leave the military." I asked her, almost in whisper. "You look different without the armor you used to wear."  
"I want to live back normally as I could. Staying in the military feels nothing for me after I settled things to fix Ionia. Even though I am highly influenced, the elders kept me in touch if there's information that requires me to know. I really just want my usual life back." She trailed off for a bit. "In fact, staying in the military makes me remind the times I used to fight Noxians every single day."  
"Makes sense. I'm willing to feel the same if I were you."  
"Well I know you're going back on training again."  
"Yes, but a different training regimen. In fact, Ionia is not safe like it used to, I can find my training each time I patrol the areas." I smirked. A good killing can be a good training for actual scenarios. "Ionia has still the evil lurks behind it, and so I'm going to hunt them down to fix it by myself."  
"Just like how a usual Akali does." Irelia smirks, agreeing with me. "Oh, that reminds me."  
She faces me, and staring at my eyes. Seems she's serious. "I received information about you. The Kinkou wants you back."  
That spiked my interest, of course, Irelia has to know. "Oh, that again?"  
"Some of the elders made an order to look out for you. In case that you don't know, I'm also notified."  
I faced her with a glare. "You'll never make me."  
"And why would I do that to you?" She huffed, crossing her arms around her chest. I thought she's going to surrender me to Kinkou but.. seeing her like that tells a different story. "I'm literally pointing out if someone finds you, you'd definitely prepare yourself."  
"I'm always prepared. I thought you'll surrender me to them, talking about how your blades were about to kill me lately." I can't help but to smirk on that. I receive a very good response on her.  
"It's because you've been staring at me like a some sort of a perv!" Irelia scowled with her slight aversion, a glare happens to catch mine that shivered me. Uh.. here we go again..  
"And it's your fault that YOU are not covering yourself." I snapped back, my face flushed red upon remembering it. But really.. I never have seen such behavior like this on her.  
"Oh well. Geez." Irelia sighs deeply. As I gaze at her face, I can tell she's blushing. She's quite different now, with that attire of hers, I got used of seeing her with her armor.  
In fact, she's like those Ionian maidens before..  
As I dozed off a bit, I feel like I want to stretch for a little bit. It's been awhile since I made a lazy stretch out of the blue. Well.. not quite good for a stretch, because I made an accident again. I didn't know her hand is resting besides me, and I touched it without any notice. There. We both jolt from surprise. I can't deny but to feel a sudden rush up to my damn face.  
"S-Sorry.. Uh.." I coughed. Great, my heart is beating so fast. Honestly, her presence is driving me crazy. If this continues, then that whole thing will mess up my mind. That thing? It is something that only I can relate into..  
"Mm.." She only muttered. Crap, this is so embarrassing.. Maybe.. I should give that a shot. To express some gratitude on her.  
"Thank you.. by the way."  
Irelia perked her head up from the gratitude. "Thank you..?"  
"About everything." I fidgeted a little. I make a distraction by grazing my fingertips across the paper on my hand. "About how you fought for our peace.."  
"Ah." Irelia falls silent for a second. "I only did what was right. It's not just a purpose that everyone can make the most of it. And.. I fought selfishly, just to avenge my family."  
"Sorry.."  
"Don't be. They must pay, and so I did." Irelia finally settled her eyes across the bluish horizon ahead. "I fought, they follow. I didn't do anything to light up their flames to fight, it's the desire for peace. I feel ashamed for it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I lit up the hearts of men instead of my family." Irelia looks down, somewhat saddened from the fact. Seeing her like that makes me want to comfort her. Her broken heart still remains, I didn't expect that.. "Look at me, I'm the only one remaining of my heritage.. yet I had seen death from my hands. Took lives.. Tampered my honor with the hands of a murderer. I'm simply hoping for a dream. A dream to become a dancer, to spread such beautiful dance that my ancestors had created."  
Silence calls me not to barge in, I can't believe this is the topic now. I wanted to ease herself from the burden. In fact, her burden is much deeper than I.  
"Sorry for you to hear that, Akali." Irelia softly gazes at me with her sad smile. "Thank you for listening.." Then she averted herself. What was that for? She peeks at me like some kid is messing around. I asked her what's wrong. She eventually giggles and pointed at my mask.  
"Wait. Some firefly landed on your mask." Irelia scooted closer..  
..Her presence is an inch of me, I can't blame myself fidgeting like a school girl now. My mask conceals the half of my face, and it's definitely hiding my blush as well. She slowly grasps my face, cupping my cheeks with her palms. Her hand is warm, I can actually use it to warm my face under the cold night. Soon, she gently picked the firefly, the bug seems to be begging to be released.  
Upon releasing the insect, she stopped while her hands cupping my cheeks. She is gazing at me. As in. Her blue eyes are seeking something. Wait.. Don't tell me—  
"Uh. Irelia.." I feel the rising heat coursing throughout my face. She's looking at me, but not on my eyes.  
"I've been wondering. I never had seen you unmasking this." Irelia must've gained interest on my mask.  
Is she telling me to unmask? Probably she wanted to see my face fully. It's not a big deal but..  
"See it for yourself." I said, softly I gazed on her face. This action totally will lead into a consequence that I'd never undo anymore. I said that like it's nothing. I really.. REALLY wanted to squeal now.. Because I can't hold these feelings anymore.. She's driving me crazy, I know she's stubborn, but her actions before lead me into a secret that my heart suddenly did.  
Literally.. I'm _crushing_ a military captain. I mean.. meeting her at first feels unnatural, I never had seen such woman leading a damn resistance starting at the age of teens. And she's independent; A dancer. Seriously.. A dancer leading a goddamn resistance? She's doing what was right.. Just like the way I used to. So far, she's the only one that is causing an absolute pathetic argument because she hates my attitude. But really, her attitude is just the same, and she's hiding it with her stupid pride. I totally loved that side of her. And it makes me want to pester her and watch her whine. Hah. Seeing her whine like an idiot is hilarious. I bet I could get some of those today.  
She paused, maybe collecting her thoughts about my permission. She is blushing, I can see it. With my gaze on her, my eyes broke into the gaze as she squeezes my cheek and eventually pinches it instead of unmasking me. Damn. That hurts.. okay?  
"Hey—"  
"You look like an idiot." Irelia laughs, a giggle in fact. "Too adorable for an idiot. I mean."  
"Hmph. Now you ruined the mood, and that hurts. I really want to pay that back." I grunted, huffing for myself with a slight aversion. She ends up laughing besides me, which it made me feel better.. Because, her sadness kinda washed out temporarily.  
Crickets bring out the noise, almost hurting my ears a little. I would love to make some small talks with her.. Unfortunately, that desire changes as I heard murmurs behind us.  
My instincts call me that this is not an ordinary encounter. I thought we are alone, accompanying that noise not too far ahead does seem to be breaking a lot of our mood because the sounds are footsteps. Heavy footsteps. A clang happens to followup each step the upcoming visitor, making me deduce that this one is armored.  
"Wait." Irelia halted me, she stood up and is about to face who's ahead.  
"What?"  
"Please return back at the camp, Akali." It sounds crucial, it's an order.  
"What are you going to do? Handle this on your own?" I fought back. I'm so itching for a fight now if that's the case. "Irelia."  
"I said go back. Please Akali. If they find you here, there's a possibility that they might report you." She persuades further. That irritates me. A lot. Her adamant sense is coming back. Which is something I used to hate on her.  
"You can't order me." I seethed. "Whether you like it or not. You can't. Make. Me."  
"Akali—"  
"Irelia. Are we going to fight for this? You should be grateful that I am willing to help you." My hands gripping the paper caused it to crumple. I can't believe she's sending me back and make me feel unwanted from my abilities.  
"You're probably not messing me up, Irelia. I'm going there and—" I am about to stand up and ready my weapons that something stops me to do so.  
A sudden force stops me, I feel a breeze as my mask is pulled down forcedly. What I felt is warm, soft.. and.. wait. Irelia.. she, she's at inch of me. No, she's so close on me. I can see her long eyelashes up close. Her skin is fair under the soft light of the moon above. She is.. _kissing_ me. I can't believe it.. Her lips are pressing against mine, having some wetness behind it. I am about to fall for that sensation.. completely bewitched as I have forgotten about the armoured footsteps. Is she showing me something? This kiss seemed to be.. different. I'd definitely pass some of mine as well.. but she pulled out. I am pushing my face for more but, I kissed nothing but air. Oops.. My mask covered my face. That surprises me, and.. kinda embarrassing, hoping that I can return a kiss as well but Irelia hurriedly returns my mask, then she gazes at me.  
"Please, meet me back at the camp."  
I can't speak well from the spell she has given on me. Her voice is sincere. She's putting herself that I must trust her.  
Especially that kiss tells me that she trusts me..  
And so, I nodded. My body works out fine as I leave the area. Leaving her behind. For now, I'm hoping she'll return safe and sound. And praying for her that nothing's going to happen that might turn bad. The tent is doing fine, with that talisman attached to it. Oh yes, my drink.. It's hot but, having the appropriate heat. Seems no one ransacked the place. Heh. I'm just making sure, I don't even trust anyone right now.. except for her.  
I should take a dip at the springs and.. wait for her.

* * *

 

_Irelia POV—_

  
She followed me..  
She followed my order..  
I can't believe it for myself. This time, she followed my order. Before I'm still a captain, she's distraught on having orders, telling me the words: 'Shut up and don't order me around'.  
Perhaps.. that _kiss_ I've given her made her think otherwise.. I just want to shut her up. And come to think of it.. Why did I kissed her? I mean.. does this mean.. the feelings that I had buried for her before comes back alive from the graves? I admire her so much, her passion to save Ionia, her strength to fight for peace other than me.. It makes me adore her, with a mixture of hate on how much I can't deal her obnoxious, cocky attitude. At the same time.. I like her, and I hate her. What kind of feelings are these? Is this how the said Balance really mean?  
And yes, I'm standing so patiently for those armored people to come. I know the sign of those noise. Because those footsteps are none other than the soldiers of the military, my soldiers.. in fact.  
They are seeking for me to retrieve a scroll. The scroll has a stamp indicating the stamps for official government importance. Meaning to say, this scroll has an important message for me which it came from the elders, or perhaps the elders have a message that they seek my assistance. Who knows?  
Those soldiers bowed and went to their respective places without saying a word, of course, it is because I told them not to look back at me.  
Now, time for me to go back. Akali is there for sure.. Hope she doesn't do anything. Soon, I've reached the tent. I see an artwork of tattoos crawling around her back, a sign that this is Akali sitting in front of the fire. I've seen her hair wet, and currently unmasked.. which probably my thinking that she's drinking the chocolate that I had given to her. Upon distance, she immediately notices me. My chest started to beat up fast as I have seen her eyes catch mine.  
"Ah." She fidgeted at her seat, she is wearing a black crop top which is the same as her usual green outfit, probably a clothing for someone who is taken a liking on training. Beside her is a scattered mess. I can see there are ropes, cloth, and some mats on the mess. She must be building a tent too.  
"Ah.. sorry about the mess.." She opened, pointing at the mess at the side. "I'm having problems of positioning my tent."  
Too bad for her. The mountain is steep, I find it annoying that I do also have witnessed the struggle of placing my tent. The flooring is bumpy, too rocky.. With my luck, I found a flat side. For Akali's part, she'd be postponing this tent creation because the perfect place for her tent is the location where I placed my tent.  
..I have an idea. I know this is ridiculous. But, I want to help Akali. "Do you have a sleeping mat?"  
"Yes."  
"If it is okay with you.." I inhaled, then release it. My chest is killing me on how it sporadically beating way too fast. "You can.. sleep inside my tent.."  
I avoided contacting her sight immediately. I can tell she's surprised by that offer. Silence went on for a second before she mumbled that she agrees with me. This is technically.. embarrassing. For us.  
Well of course.. it's because I'm spending the night inside my tent with Akali. Adding up the thing I have given to her recently..  
God.. I don't know but, I must remain calm.  
.  
.  
.  
So I'm inside the tent with Akali. She's fixing her sleeping mat and pillows. It seems she's delighted that her night would be comfortable.  
While she's busy, I lit up my lamp for me to open the scroll. The first thing that my eyes have seen is the large signature of Karma. This is definitely critical. For me, the letter is approximately a hundred of words. Karma sure is a type who writes letters in discreet. I laid my eyes upon the letters, each words and sentences. It seems that the council is holding a meeting, and I'm invited. Gods.. So it's an invitation letter for something that Ionia is mentioned? She should have sent a messenger instead of.. delivering such formal letters like this.  
"What's wrong?" Akali asks, I didn't know she scooted closer at me. "A letter? Those armored fellas delivered you that?"  
"Yes." I adjusted myself to her, showing the letter. I let her read for her to know. "It's about the elders' meeting. They invited me to take presence on the council."  
"That's it?"  
"Yes, that's it." I nodded.  
"Oookay." The ninja besides me sighs. Perhaps she have deducted that she made a mistake about earlier. On her silence, she hummed. "That signature. I bet that's from Elder Karma."  
"Yes."  
"...So it's a top secret letter."  
"Top secret for an invitation for public meeting at the Altar." I made a short chuckle, in disbelief on how on earth a public invitation turns out to be top secret.  
"Why showing it to me if it's top secret?" Akali asks me suddenly. I noticed how she's into pressing me from the tone of her voice.  
"Well.. I don't mind showing it to you." I replied.  
"And.. what's the reason for you to do _that_? You know.. earlier..?" Now Akali asks about that. A steam of blush entered my cheeks as soon she mentions that, what's up with her? Why did she changed the topic out of the sudden?  
I can't formulate the words.. Should I confess? Oh god. I can't think straight. But, there's no turning back now. I should take this a responsibility because I'm the one who ACTUALLY did the initiative to kiss her.  
"T-That.." I stuttered. My face is completely red now. Will she be able to see it? "Ah! Well.. W-Well I.." Darn.. she is looking at me!  
"Irelia. Do you _like_ me?"  
.  
.  
.  
That surprised me. Because.. I can't deny that fact. "Akali.." I can't breathe.. My voice cuts off like thin air vanishing on sight. I have to do something, she's beating me with just a simple sentence. I look at her, she's.. smiling. Wait.. no. It's likely a smirk like the way she mocks someone. Is she enjoying seeing me in shame?!  
"What about you..? Why did you followed my order?" And then I payback the question with mine as well. That somewhat changes her expression. I thought she's going to fidget but she answered with confidence.  
"Because I feel like you're going to whine if I didn't." She answered like a child, pouting mockingly. How dare she— I need a serious answer! For God's sake. "Nah.. Just kidding. Irelia. You're too gullible."  
She giggled at me, enjoying my reactions from her petty, stupid answers. "I'm not!"  
"Hm.. I told you, I'm just joking." Akali smiles again. "So. I'm completely unmasked now. What will you do?"  
Oh yes, I forgot about her damn mask.. She's showing her face now. It's likely she's exposing her true identity in front of me. Unmasked, her tattoos, and her hair has no tie whatsoever.  
..Then it struck me. Her question. It struck the hell out of me. "What will I do? What do you mean?"  
"You know.. today? At our walk? I really.. _really_ wanted to know why you did that."  
"And you haven't answered my question."  
"I'll answer your question if you answered mine. Fair enough, right?" Akali shrugs off cockily. This woman is showing up her pride again on me. Tsk.. maybe it's time for me to tell the truth..  
"Fine." I huffed. I faced her with my confidence equipped. Even my blades rests peacefully at my side.  
Okay.. Here we go. Breathe in. Breathe out..  
"It's true. The thing you said before is true."  
"Where is that? That you're going to whine if I don't listen to you?"  
"No."  
"That you're gullible?"  
"Of course not!" I'm getting irritated from her teasing. It's OBVIOUS that she is teasing me.  
"Whatever."  
"Ugh! That I _like_ you Akali!" I screamed in front of her face. I can't look at her.. I just have to shut my eyes and pretend that I'm looking down. I expect a reply from her but, she's unresponsive within just few seconds. After that, she finally got the word.  
"You like me." Akali repeated, almost reciting it. "You like me, but you kissed me. Is that even true?"  
"Aka—"  
"Prove it then." She faced me with a straight face. I can't deny that she's pretty for a cocky ninja. What will I prove? Meaning to say, I must.. kiss her? "That will solve my question about my unmasking."  
Honestly, I have the feeling inside me that tells me to kiss her again. This time is perfect. Without any hostilities, disturbances.. We are both _alone_. And this night is full of confessions.. Seeing her in front of me evolves my feelings, and my heart screams at me that liking her is not true, but something more that I couldn't imagine.  
The fact is.. I'm completely _adoring_ her again.  
I repeated the same thing that I've done to her earlier. I cupped her cheeks, grasping it gently. My eyes wander at her lips, such lips that has been exposed from the mask she often wears. I lean my face, almost touching hers.. With my surprise, it's Akali who made a move. She pressed her lips against me, gently.. My heart beats up again, and her body is against me. Will be she able to feel my pulse racing for her?  
Her kiss is warm, fitting mine perfectly. Her mouth tastes chocolate, like seriously.. It drives me crazy. I want more. It felt new, and.. endearing.. I just want her for my own. This is the time that I will show her that my feelings evolved. I grasp her tightly.. pushing her body against me with fervor. Her hair almost reaching my shoulders, and so managed to push her further by curling my fingertips on her head.  
...  
We.. switched each kiss. She's getting.. aggressive. Her kisses are more forced than mine. Especially she managed to slip something inside my lips, which it surprises me, leading myself to moan softly. Soon, her perfect athletic body makes contact of my own.. I can't.. take how much she handles me like this.  
"Mm.. Hmm.. Akali." I mutter while she kisses me.  
"Irelia.." She breathes. She's so.. How can I explain this..  
"Does that.. answers your question?" I softly whisper. She totally made me breathless..  
"So much." She kisses me again. "I've been hiding this for a long time."  
"And so am I.." I keep receiving a batch of kisses from her.  
"Yeah? Tell me."  
"Not just like.. but I _love_ you." I confessed to her. "I'm.. adoring you so much, Akali. You've been a pain sometimes, but.. seeing you every time keeps changing my thoughts." I embraced her dearly, resting my head over her tattooed shoulder.  
"..You love me." Akali whispers back, returning an embrace as well. Her body is so warm.. It feels like.. home. And I'm so going to cherish it.  
"Irelia. Do you know what ninjas are made for?" She asks me. I face her again with a question in mind.  
"To fulfill tasks, I guess?" I answered from my own knowledge about it.  
"That's one." Akali's smile is definitely the best thing to take note for. "The second, the last thing is, to serve."  
She catches my lips again deeply, her lips are making my lips moist, which is something I must get used of. I wonder what she means by the ninja thing. So I tentatively ask.  
"To make the story short. That wraps your question why I followed you."  
"Don't tell me.."  
"Mmm hmm.." She leans on me, feeling my ear warming up from her breath. "I have come to _serve_ you from now on."  
That shivers me.. her voice is pulling me in to her space. "Does that mean.. I'm your m-master?" I can't handle how her breath tickles me..  
"Master..? No. But _my_ _Lady_." She corrected me with a small smirk on her lips. Honestly.. that smirk that she has given to me is making me burst. Is this.. excitement? Or perhaps, an anticipation of something after this.  
"My Lady? Is that.. how they call on female leaders back then?"  
"Yep. What? Don't like it? Your.. _Highness_?"  
"What's with this royalty titles? I'm not a princess.." I pouted.  
"But you are." She grinned. "Found some info about your family. You're the only daughter of the house."  
"How did you—"  
"Let's say.. I'm quite interested about you."  
Oh god. She's serious. Akali is definitely serious about this..  
"Oh shut up, my Lady." Akali laughs as she has seen my reactions.  
"Please call me by my name.." It feels weird to be called like that! I must stop her for doing so.  
"Okay. Lady Irelia." Akali grinned again. She's making fun of me. I'm sure of it!  
"Remove the Lady.. please." I persuaded, bet she's going to listen..  
"Hmph. You're not fun.." Akali pecks my cheek. Her embrace is getting questionable as her hands are sliding my waist in a tantalizing way. I shivered a little, it feels ticklish with a hint of pushing me on the edge. She's..  
She's..  
She's.. turning me _on_.  
While she's touching me, she captured my lips again with passion. I can't take it.. Her touches are giving me this desire to love her further.  
"Akali.." I called her, my lips drenched from her kisses.. She hums in response. "You know.. the _bed_ is over there.."  
Her expression sparks up, seeing her surprised. Those red eyes of hers sparkled with desire, especially her gaze turns soft. She knows what I want..  
"I like where this will take us." Akali smirked hungrily at me. Her hand takes the lamp and put out the light. My tent instantly turned dark, except for the campfire outside. She pulls me on her arms, I'm impressed she lifted me like nothing, her muscular built perfectly shapes her feminine body. Soon.. I'd be lying on my sleeping mat with her.. Oh Gods.. I'm.. My heart is beating so fast..  
It turns out that my heart is skipping inside my chest. The sight of this ninja— no.. _my_ ninja above me is leading me into a place that is forbidden enough to trespass, with her tattoos and feminine muscular build.. who on earth doesn't find this irresistible?  
And so she is pressing against me again. Her kisses finally returned, this time, she's making it hotter than before. It is so sensual that it made me squirm on my sheets.. I want her so bad.. So.. bad.  
"Now I serve you. It's my duty to protect you, to save you, to fight with you.. anything." She started, then.. she— "This time, it's different."  
She kissed me again. Something.. something is slithering on my body, reaching my bare breast.  
"So tell me. My Lady, Princess, Captain.. Irelia Xan." Akali anticipated, with her hands wrapping against me. Red eyes gazes down on me with desire. "Tell me what to do.."  
Her words feel like an ice, tickling my ear with passion, too cold for my warm body that melts each word she whispers.. This night surely is something that will be unforgettable to me.. Because this night, I'm making love with her..  
"Dance with me.."

 


End file.
